The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced programming, the set-top box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (IPTV), and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the subscriber television system at a user site. While many STBs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STB and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or even into an audio device such as a programmable radio, as is known.
An STB typically provides users with functionality for controlling certain settings and operations of the STB. In many instances, a user is provided with a large number of features and associated control options. However, the large number of control options often makes it difficult and/or inconvenient for the user to find and utilize a particular feature. For example, when a user of a conventional STB is viewing media content (“on video”) caused to be displayed by the STB, the control options immediately available to the user are limited. That is, the user does not have convenient access to many STB control options from an “on-video” screen and/or while the media content continues to be presented. In many cases, the user is forced to leave a presentation of media content (e.g., go “off video”) in order to find a desired control option, menu, or feature. This can be frustrating to a user, especially where the user wishes to continue viewing media content (i.e., the media content remains “on video”) while also having access to a wide range of control options.